nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anubis II
This page was definitely created by someone within the company. :D --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 15:39, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :From what I heard, this is the EXACT SAME GAME as Ninjabread Man, only with a different design. Same levels, same gameplay, same controls... Sheesh! - BattleFranky202 14:52, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::DDI is notorious for that kind of stuff. Here are a list of games they've developed (all crappy) and successors that are the EXACT SAME: *''Ninja Bread Man''=''Anubis II'', Rock N Roll Adventures :Hm, not too bad, just two games. Now here's the real kicker: *''Action Girlz Racing''=''Rig Racer 2'', Living World Racing, Billy the Wizard: Rocket Broomstick Racing, Classic British Motor Racing, Myth Makers: Super Kart GP, and I'm pretty sure a few others. :They're seriously the worst video game developer and should never be allowed to make games again. I know that's saying that many people would lose their job, but in this case they're robbing people of their money (ignorant people, sure, but people nonetheless lol). According to GameFAQs they have developed over 30 games for the Wii. Something interesting happens in 2009, however: they only developed two titles (and 0 for 2010). So this either means that they quit making games on the system, realizing they're not profitable, or maybe Nitnendo responded to the online petition to prevent Data Design Interactive from developing on their systems. Either way, this is good news for Nintendo and this is even BETTER news for the consumer. It's even good for us because now we don't have to cringe everytime we go to the store! :OKAY, fake edit: I just checked DDI's website and it appears they're making a golfing game for Wii. The good news, however, is that it doesn't look like crap and the boxart is surprisingly SHOCKINGLY decent. It's also using MotionPlus and the balance board. So here's a new set of possibilities, none of which are probably correct: Nintendo told them to develop quality titles or get out...DDI realized that it was time to develop quality titles...Or maybe the game still sucks. Either way, it's using MotionPlus AND the Balance Board so at least they're trying to be creative. And since the cover star is British I'm guessing this will never make it state-side, which is good. Even if the title is above par (see what I did there) I don't think DDI deserves any of our money after years of absolute garbage. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 15:49, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I'm wrong again. Apparently the game is already out and IS available in America but I'm pretty sure you can only buy it online for... get this... $100. YUP... $100. On the GoNintendo news post, after a few nasty replies, a few months after the news was posted someone (coughDDIcough) posted this on the forum: ::"An hour with David Leadbetter costs $3,500, with one of his Pros at the DLGA it is $300 an hour. This is not comparable with a game it is a professional golf swing analyzer. PC software for camera analysis of your swing costs around $1,000, and it doesn't have the additional advice, help, corrective drills, and interactive step by step guides that MPGT has. Read the Golfing reviews, this product is technically amazing, accurate, helpful and compared to golf trainers one of the least expensive on the market." ::And that's that. --http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/b/b9/BentendoSmallLogo.png Talk 15:59, July 1, 2010 (UTC)